Horace Ferret
Vice-Coach Horace Ferret is the assistant teacher of Coach Gills. He pushes her bowl around on a wheeled table, to keep her mobile. He never talks and serves the only role of pushing Coach Gills' fishbowl around, so she can be mobile. Biography Horace first appeared in "Inoculation Day", where he did nothing but push Coach Gills around, say nothing, and contribute nothing to the plot. In "Lyon of Scrimmage", Horace saved Coach Gills' life multiple times. When Coach Gills was knocked out of her bowl, Horace hurried to pick her up and drop her back in the water. When Coach Gills passed out on shock from The Mad Cows winning the game and Horace used electric eels to revive her. In "Chew on This", Horace, along with everyone else in the school, became fat from eating so much junk food. In "The "A" Word", Coach Gills went to Jake's stand as a candidate to become his new best friend. When Jake asked if Horace was already her best friend, Horace waved his hands in denial as Coach Gills explained that he didn't see it that way. In "Up All Night", Horace served as the TA of Coach Gill's health class. He controlled the pull-down chart, while Coach Gills did all the talking. Appearance Horace is a short and skinny little tan ferret with a red polo shirt. He has a black stripe on the fur, where his eyes are and a pink nose. He also has some hairs sticking out of his head and nose. Personality Horace never talks and rarely does anything independently of Coach Gills, so little is known about his personality. Horace rarely ever smiles and is usually seen with a deadpanned expression on his face. He is subservient to Coach Gills and makes a point of obeying all of her demands. Despite her cold and abrasive ways of treating him, Coach Gills wants to be Horace's friend but sadly, he doesn't consider her as such, due to having a "strictly professional" relationship, as seen in the episodes "The "A" Word" and "The Magic Fish". Horace must suffer in silence, from Coach Gills' business and he secretly wishes to get revenge on her, as seen in "Glazed and Confused", when Horace put Coach Gills outside and close the window, as per demand, only for the latter to notice that a rancid flock of untamed Migratory Birds was out there, leading to her getting swarmed. Coach Gills begged and ordered Horace to let her back in, but Horace quietly refused by taking no action to save her and smiled in pleasure, as he listened to her suffer. On the rare and short occasions, where Horace was shown without Coach Gills, we've caught brief glimpses of his personality. In "Substitute Sweetheart", Horace started dating Ms. Slender Loris, and took her for a ride on his motorcycle. In "Lie, Cheetah, Steal", Horace had Mr. Cheetah as a personal fitness trainer, but he was overworked and broke his neck. Horace had to take some time off while his neck healed and he laid on the couch of his house and accidentally splattered himself in the face with a push pop. Episode Appearances *Inoculation Day *Lyon of Scrimmage *Bad News Bear *Chew on This *The "A" Word *Docu-Trauma *Bubble or Nothing (Cameo) *Up All Night *Le Switcheroo *The Magic Fish *Substitute Sweetheart (Cameo) *Mongoosed *Lupe in Love (Cameo) *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Making the Grade *Talking Teddy *The Big Field Trip Part 1 *The Big Field Trip Part 2 *Lie, Cheetah, Steal *An Inconvenient Goof (Cameo) *My Feral Lyon *Robo Frog 3000 *Glazed and Confused *Animal School Musical (Speaking Debut) *A Whole Zoo World Trivia *Horace has appeared with Coach Gills in every episode except for "Substitute Sweetheart", where he briefly appeared at the end on his own. *Horace spoke for the first and only time in the episode "Animal School Musical", during the musical number "We'd Rather Do Anything Than Sing". His only quote was, (in song), "I don't ever talk but I don't have the choice. It's really quite awful, cuz I don't like my voice." In this appearance, he was voiced by Robert Goulet, who died shortly before the episode premiered on television. **Horace was heard snoring in the episode "Making the Grade", which is not considered a line of spoken dialogue but does require a voice actor to make. The credits of that episode, list Horace's voice actor as Tom Kenny. **Horace also gasped and mumbled in "The Magic Fish", but was not listed in the credits. Gallery Horace as Max on Animas.png Horace Smiling.png Horace Exercising.png Horace Eating a Pushpop.png Horace and Loris.png Horace and Loris Riding Motorbike.png Horace and Loris Date.png Horace and Loris in Love.png Horace Talks.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Musteloids Category:Faculty